ANBU
by My name is top secret
Summary: Sakura is not your average high school nerd. Gaara's a boy who nobody seems to notice. He meets his new classmate and there is something suspicious about her. Is she really who she claims to be? I got problems with shipping! AU suckers! Rated T for gore.


**A/n: 5 things I don't own a pickle company, a race car, a house, a pudding company, and Naruto.**

* * *

I stared at the slash across my back, it was deep, "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Could you help me?"

"Yes of course." She said coming down the stairs in elegance.

I revealed the long cut on my back and she sighed.

"Take off your shirt so I can apply the ointment."

"Hai." She rubbed the ointment in with care after she cleaned the blood.

"Tomorrow you'll be going to school so don't blow your cover."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

"I think you'll need these." she said holding out a bulky pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Ugh, fine!" I cried grudgingly accepting my old glasses.

I went to bed after I took out my contacts.

I woke up to Tsunade banging a pot with a wooden spoon outside my door.

"Gah, I'm up! I'm up!" I said unconsciously grabbing a gun.

I got out of bed and took a shower. I found a plaid skirt and a white button up blouse. I pulled my bubblegum locks into a tight braid, found the obnoxious pair of glasses. I grabbed a piece of toast and then rode my bike to school.

After I parked my bike and started to walk some blond haired girl bumped into me on purpose.

"Hey watch it four-eyes!" she said.

"Forgive me please." I said maintaining my cool.

"Fine but you're in my bingo book now, first page. So run when you hear Ino." she scoffed.

"I'll show you a bingo book slut." I muttered. I kept walking and made it to the principal's office, with my schedule received I made my way to Kakashi Hatake's class.

I walked in to see my longtime friend reading his signature book.

"Ah, miss Haruno you're here. Class this is Sakura Haruno please make her feel welcome. Introduce yourself." He spoke with boredom.

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno, I love reading and I hate people who call me weak and make fun of my hair. For your information this is my natural color, I didn't dye it. I'd love to make friends if I could." I said with my usual nerdiness.

"Don't count on it four-eyes!" said a boy with hair that looked like a duck-butt.

"Go sit somewhere." Kakashi said without paying attention.

I gave him an envelope, he nodded. I walked past duck-butt and locked eyes with him. But instead of my friendly and caring ones, with my cold orbs that had seen death one to many times.

He shivered as I walked past him sitting down next to some boy with red hair and sea foam eyes. I took out a notebook and started to draw. That was my hobby after books and I was quite good at it. I drew a glass heart that had been shattered.

When the bell rang I looked up at the boy who tapped my shoulder. I looked at him with my real eyes. Ones that were cold, distant, emotionless, and desperate for love. That quickly vanished when I realized how I had looked at him. I filled them with friendliness and care.

GAARA POV

I tapped the girls shoulder since she seemed to not notice, she looked up at me with eyes that were cold, and desperate for love. She got rid of those eyes and replaced them with kind happy ones like when she had first walked in. But her real eyes were the kind of eyes that I had seen before, in myself, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Yes." she asked breaking my train of thought.

"You should get to class." I said monotonously.

"Oh, I suppose I should, see you around." she thanked.

LUNCH SAKURA POV

I walked into the lunch room and got a shiny red apple. I ate the apple and then left.

I stepped out of the cafe only to be shoved into a locker.

"What?!" I said looking into furious blue eyes.

"I saw you! You glared at Sasuke!" She yelled.

I sweat dropped anime style then pushed her to the floor with ease, "If that's what this is about then ja ne." I said boredly.

She looked shocked, I thought she was strong? At least that's what I heard a couple of girls saying.

I went to the roof and looked at the scenery. I turned around to be tripped and I fell.

I opened my eyes to see a familiar pair of sea foam orbs above me. I was sprawled out like a starfish with the boy's hands next to my head and his knees by my hips. His hand slipped so he was flat against my body.

GAARA POV

I liked the way her chest pressed against mine, I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks. I quickly stood and helped her up.

"Sorry about that, uh?" I started.

"Haruno Sakura, you?"

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, it was only an accident." she reassured, "Well, I better get to class."


End file.
